kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel
'''Ciel '''is one of the three major protagonists of Kingdom Hearts 0.5 Alt. She is a Keyblade Wielder, Princess of Heart, and Forger of Heart. She has been best friends with Mera, Terres, and Feu since their childhood. They lived together in Fate Springs until that world fell to darkness, and she ended up in Traverse Town with Mera and Terres. The three friends then began their quest to find Feu. Physical Appearance Ciel's physical appearance is based off of Mal from Disney's Descendants. Her hair is short and light-colored, with bangs that fall past her face. She wears a black minidress under a sleeveless white and grey jacket covered in triangular marks and bearing the symbol for Epcot Center on the back. On her arms, she has dark grey arm warmers under white fingerless gloves. She has dark grey ripped stockings and combat boots. Personality Ciel's personality is drastically different from Sora and Ventus. She is bossy, hot-headed, argumentative (especially with Terres) and always looking for a fight. She also has an ego, considering herself the strongest of the Forgers and therefore their leader. Despite these core differences in personality traits, Ciel and Sora also have their similarities-they are both quick to anger, simple-minded at times, and intensely competitive. While Ciel doesn't seem to have the same capacity for forgiveness as Sora, she can respect when a villain feels genuinely sorry for their actions. She forgave a redeemed and Xehanort-free Feu, but the Keyblade Master himself was not so lucky. While she was mistrusting of Baymax after her battle with his dark counterpart, he quickly won her over with his innocence. Ciel, also like Sora, is fiercely loyal to her friends, Mera in particular. She defends Mera whenever Terres chastises her for being weak, and was the first one to use the light in her heart to bring her back after the destruction of her weapon. Her fear of the darkness inside Terres caused their relationship to become oddly bent, with her becoming Terres' yes-man out of fear that he will show signs of it. Abilities Keyblade How Ciel's Keyblade came to her is currently unknown, and she has not shown any interest in learning how she got it. Ciel's Keyblade is one from the Realm of Light, and it appears before her as her world, Fate Springs, is consumed by darkness. Its default form is Tomorrow's Child, which has a keychain bearing the symbol of Epcot Center. Her method of fighting with the Keyblade is fast and aggressive, not allowing her enemies a moment to breathe. After visiting the Land of Departure and meeting Terra and Aqua, Ciel learns her own unique shotlock called Discoverer's Scope, which has a low lock-on rate but also does significant damage to enemies. Forger of Heart Like her friends, Ciel is a Forger of Heart, meaning she can take people's hearts and transform them into weapons. While these weapons are incredibly powerful, they are also dangerous. If the weapon is broken, a Nobody is formed. During the final battle against Feu-Xehanort, Ciel's own weapon form is revealed to be a bow and arrow. Princess of Heart Because Ciel is a Princess of Heart, her heart possesses no darkness within it, leading to the unique birth of Brisé when she gave a piece of her heart to Mera. Should her heart be lost, her body would most likely remain in a dormant state until it returns. Ciel likely possesses all of the same powers Kairi does, including sensing darkness and keeping it at bay, but these powers mostly lie dormant. She was also able to enter the Corridor of Darkness created by Feu and pull him out of it without any ill effect, matching a statement made in the manga. Trivia *Ciel's name means 'sky' in French, tying her to Sora. However, her role in the story is closer to Kairi, and she is later revealed to be her true counterpart. *Ciel's color scheme and the design of her Keyblade come from Epcot. * She canonically chose the Sword and gave up the Shield (saying that "the best defense is a good offense") in her Dive. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Princess of Heart Category:Forger of Heart